Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a heat exchanger (condenser) with a liquid receiver. In the condenser, high-temperature, high-pressure gaseous refrigerant is cooled, condensed, and liquefied by exchanging heat with air for air conditioning. The liquid receiver (receiver tank) temporarily stores the refrigerant that flowed through the condenser, and discharges only liquid refrigerant.
The condenser disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 is a horizontal flow type, including a core portion, a pair of right and left header tanks, and a pair of upper and lower end plates. Refrigerant horizontally flows through the core portion while exchanging heat with external air. The right and left header tanks are vertically disposed at the right and left ends of the core portion. The upper and lower end plates are horizontally disposed at the upper and lower ends of the core portion.
In Patent Document 1, a commonly used vertical liquid receiver, which is designed to be vertically disposed, is used. The liquid receiver is disposed along and fixed to one of the header tanks.
In Patent Document 2, a special horizontal liquid receiver, which is designed to be horizontally disposed, is used. The liquid receiver is disposed along and fixed to the upper end plate.